


“Happy Valentine‘s Day， Darling！”

by Lesleeeeeey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleeeeeey/pseuds/Lesleeeeeey
Summary: 授权以前发过。Summary：Thomas在医学院度过了漫长的一天之后回到了家，根本没想到今天是情人节——但Newt给了他一个惊喜。





	“Happy Valentine‘s Day， Darling！”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Happy Valentine's Day, Darling!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340274) by [khaleesivero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero). 



这是一个寒冷刺骨的二月夜晚，Thomas把围巾向上拉了拉盖住已经冻麻了的下巴，接着抱紧了自己。天色几乎全黑了，雪花平缓的飘落到地上。他轻快地走在从大学校园到他与男朋友同居的小公寓的捷径上。他们两个很久以前在林地高中相遇，现在，在大学第二年，终于能有一个属于他们自己的小天地—事实上如果Thomas不一直这么忙碌的话他可能会更享受一些。

Thomas现在在医学院念第二年，并且还在解剖课程的中途，这使得他不得不多留下几个小时在图书馆借书画下来那些骨骼，那些书太贵了他根本买不起，他还要解剖尸体—大多数的真的是太有意思了，但这样闲暇时间就被牺牲了。并且几乎每个晚上，他都直接在客厅沙发上睡着了，几乎没有时间与他重要的另一半相处。

他跟往常一样精疲力尽，他回到他们的公寓楼，掏出钥匙，开门进去走上楼，打开房门，缓了一口气，高兴的看着屋内的景象；小小的门厅涂成了明亮的黄色，这颜色是Newt挑的，因为这个会令他想到阳光，他们两个在大本钟前接吻的照片放大成海报大小，这是他们第一次去英国拜访Newt的家人的时候照的，那都是三年前的事了，Newt的靴子放在地板上。他就知道他男朋友现在一定在家——Newt喜欢上早课。他在学习英语文学和新闻学。他是个读起书来废寝忘食的人，他的书散落在公寓的各个角落，他的《了不起的盖茨比》正躺在边桌上，Thomas将钥匙放了上去。医学生并不很热衷于读书，但他喜欢Newt读给他；他们会在沙发上依偎在一起，他的头躺在他男朋友的大腿上，Newt会跟他分享他最喜欢的故事，用奇怪的腔调和口音读给他，总会让Thomas惊叹于他的演技。

听见厨房里传来的音乐声，Thomas踢掉靴子，抖掉外套，打开了厨房的大门，迎接他的男朋友。在长时间的泡在大学之后，看见这个高挑英俊的金发英国男孩总是他一天中最美好的时刻。Newt正站在烤箱前，做着饭，轻轻晃晃脑袋讲挡在眼前的头发甩开，同时轻声唱着收音机里放的歌。感觉到了一股冷空气，他转过身来看见了Thomas，灿烂的笑容出现在他脸上，让他的男朋友心跳加速。

“Tommy！”Newt叫道，快速缩短他们之间的距离，用胳膊搂住他的男朋友，接着轻吻了一下他的唇，“你今天回来早了！”

“几种不下去了。你在做什么？”Thomas说道，视线试图越过Newt的肩膀。Newt玩味的捏住他的下巴。

“你可不能破坏了惊喜。”金发的皱了一下鼻子。“我要盯着你去浴室。我可不会跟一个身上都是甲醛味道的人吃晚餐。”

Thomas翻了个白眼，但被另一个吻支走了。他穿过门厅进到他们小小的浴室—意外的发现浴缸已经放好水在等他了。蜡烛在浴缸旁燃烧，收音机里缓缓地放着他最喜欢的歌手的歌，并且他闻到了他最喜欢的泡泡浴的味道。他将手浸入水中—是餐前浴最适宜的温度。Thomas飞快的脱去了衣服将整个人泡在温暖的水中，发出愉悦的叹息。他在脑海中集了一笔：明天回家时要给Newt买最喜欢的巧克力——这个家伙真是从来不缺惊喜。

半个小时后，Thomas泡好了澡，舒服的穿着睡裤，短背心和一件Newt的宽松开衫。他轻快地走向厨房，却发现人不在这。当他打开起居室的们想找他男朋友的时候，他瞪大了双眼。

房间用粉色的心精心装饰过，还有他超喜欢的香薰的味道—肉桂。Newt正坐在沙发上，他们超大号的毯子已经准备好了，就等着他们躺在一起看Thomas最喜欢的电视剧（实习医生格蕾），DVD已经放在桌子上了。放在旁边的是他们的晚餐；Newt做了牛排配烤脆皮土豆和青豆，Thomas的最爱。还有两杯白葡萄酒—Thomas就知道Newt买了他喜欢的—巧克力小蛋糕，也是自制的，还有薯片。如果这还不够的话，Newt正从毯子底下拿出一个包好的礼物。“情人节快乐，亲爱的！”他笑容满面。

Thomas站在那里，目瞪口呆。他完全忘了今天是情人节，他根本没想过给Newt准备任何礼物。他只是站在那里了几秒，接受了男朋友为他准备的一切甜蜜的东西，感到羞耻。呻吟一声，他用手捂住了眼睛。

“我真是太，太，太抱歉了，Newt。我完全……”“你完全忘记了，我知道。他妈的，Thomas，上个月你甚至都忘了自己的生日！”出乎意料的，Newt在笑。“并且这完全没关系，我只是想给你带来快乐。”金发的站了起来，抱住了棕发的那个。“以及，”他咧嘴笑道，“你是个垃圾厨师，反正。赶紧吃饭吧！”

Thomas向Newt吐了吐舌头，但没有反驳。他坐了下来开始吃饭。牛排是半成熟的，正是Thomas喜欢的程度。配菜就仿佛是天堂。他们两个钻到毯子下面，看了半集直到他们都吃完晚餐。Newt一直在抱怨手术场景，一如既往（“这他妈是……呕，认真的吗？我在吃饭呢！”），Thomas不止是开心。Newt坚持要自己把盘子拿回厨房，于是Thomas在他去的时候将节目按了暂停。

回来之后，Newt递给了Thomas一杯葡萄酒，并举起了自己的那杯。“敬世界上最好的恋人关系，”他说，跟他男朋友碰了杯。“敬世界上最棒的男朋友。”Thomas在喝之前更正到，Newt咧嘴笑了。

Thomas从Newt那里接过了包裹，很沉，当他打开的时候，他看见了一套全新的解剖书，他想要很长时间了但一直不敢买，因为实在是太贵了。他抬起头看向他的男朋友。“Newt，”他低声道，睁大了双眼，“这太过了！”

Newt甜蜜的笑着，摇摇头，金发随着他的动作跳跃。“我想如果你真的有这套书的话，你就可以有时在家学习，也不用每天都是第一个到图书馆借书了。还有，我是认识书店的那个姑娘，也许她给我了优惠。别担心。”

Thomas沉默了几秒。Newt准备了150元买一本书，这样他就不用每天早上跑到图书馆？“我太爱你了，Newt。”他说，感觉要因这个完美的人是他的这个事实流下幸福的眼泪。“对不起我真是一个没用的男朋友。”

Newt将胳膊还珠这个“没用的男朋友”。“嘿，你才不是，”他说，捧起了Thomas的左颊好让他看着他的眼睛。“你投身于你的学业而且你充满热情，而这只是无数个我爱你的原因之一。”Newt接着吻了他，缓慢，充满了爱意。Thomas感到有一滴泪水顺着他的脸颊流下。他确定他这辈子也不能比现在还开心了。

打破了亲吻。Newt将泪水从他脸上抹去。“以及，当你成为一个花哨有钱的医生的时候就要报答我，还要养我，一个一贫如洗的小作家。”他咯咯笑道。

“你真是疯了，”Thomas喃喃道，靠在他的颈间。“你会是下一个Dan Brown*的。而且我会很乐于养你的，只要我可以亲你的话。”Newt笑得更大声了，递给了Thomas一块小蛋糕。“快吃，Tommy，我把我的爱全部都融进去了。”Thomas吃了一口，再一次在脑海中记了一笔，他一定要带回一些特别的东西来感谢Newt的大惊喜。

他们在沙发上又带了很长时间，吃着小蛋糕和薯片，看着《实习医生格蕾》，依偎在一起。Newt将John Green**小说的结尾读给他的男朋友。

当他合上书，Newt低头看向他的男朋友。“你想上床睡觉吗，Tommy？”对方点点头，“我的闹钟会在7点响。但我不用马上就跑去去图书馆了。”Thomas朝Newt笑道。“我要好好汇报我的男朋友，给他做一个床上早餐，然后我会把盘子洗了，也就是说你不用现在洗。”

Newt笑了回去，“听起来不错。”他俯身问了Thomas。“我爱你，Tommy。”

“我也爱你，Newt。情人节快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾译者注：  
> *Dan Brown美国作家，代表作有小说《达·芬奇密码》、《天使与魔鬼》等  
> **John Green美国作家，代表作有《纸屋》，电影《星运里的错》编剧。


End file.
